1. File of the Invention
The invention relates to a waterproof device and a waterproof device producing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-250333 discloses a waterproof device for waterproofing connected parts of a terminal fitting and a wire. The terminal fitting has a front end configured to connect with a mating side and a rear end defines a wire connecting portion in the form of an open barrel. The wire has a conductor and an insulation coating that surround the conductor. A portion of the insulation coating at the end of the wire is removed to expose the conductor. The exposed conductor then is placed on the wire connecting portion of the terminal fitting, and the barrel is crimped into connection with the exposed conductor. The waterproof device includes a box-shaped main body and a lid for partly closing an opening of the main body. The wire connecting portion of the terminal fitting and the front part of the wire are accommodated in the waterproof cover. Clearances in the waterproof cover then are filled with a filling material that surrounds the connected parts of the wire connecting portion and the conductor in a watertight manner. The waterproof cover then is heated to cure the filling material. Any moisture that is mixed in the filling material vaporizes in the heating process, thereby generating bubbles caused by steam in the filling material. These bubbles expand as the heating proceeds. The bubble generation and expansion causes the filling material to exert a pressing force on the terminal fitting. The acting position, direction and magnitude of this pressing force are unspecified. Thus, the terminal fitting can displace and incline to an improper posture with respect to the waterproof cover.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent changes in the posture and posture of a terminal fitting particularly due to a process of heating a filling material in a fluid- or waterproof cover.